The present disclosure herein relates to a command input method of a display device and a display system.
Interfaces may be largely classified into internal interfaces and external interfaces. The external interfaces may be implemented through at least one of low voltage differential signaling (LVDS), DisplayPort, and Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MiPi). The internal interfaces may be implemented through at least one of multipoint LVDS (mLVDS) (e.g., ultra slim interface (USI)-F) and enhanced reduced voltage differential signaling (eRVDS) (e.g., USI-GF). LVDS may have a bandwidth of 0.95 gigabit per second (Gbps) per one-pair transmission line as a High-Speed Differential Signal, and a transmission line is added in parallel. LVDS requires a clock transmission line for transmitting clocks in addition to a data transmission line for transmitting data. LVDS has been used for long time as a digital interface and is widely used in electronic devices such as notebooks, PCs, MNT, and TVs. Since LVDS transmits data and clocks as they are, it does not have a content protection function. LVDS uses spread spectrum to reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI).
DisplayPort is managed by Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA), and companies such as Intel, AMD, Samsung, Genesis, and Parade serve as a member for each subcommittee and establish and manage standards. The maximum data transmission line may use up to four transmission lines, and a bandwidth for each transmission line is selected from 1.62/2.7/3.24/5.4 Gbps and transmits data by using American National Standards Institute (ANSI) 8b/10b coding. DisplayPort requires an AUX transmission line for command input/output in addition to a data transmission line. The AUX transmission line may perform two-way communication at 1 mega bit per second (Mbps) speed. DisplayPort uses Manchester II coding. Since DisplayPort uses embedded clocks, a clock transmission line is not required and data scramble, and spread spectrum are used to reduce EMI.
MiPi is an interface generally used in a mobile device (e.g., a phone, a tablet, and a camera) and is driven in a high speed mode, a low power mode, and a command mode.